prince_ghastfandomcom-20200215-history
Bendy Devil
Bendy Devil is a character from his own television show, created in Sillyvision. He is a close friend to Amen King, and his only favorite. Appearance Nothing is changed on Bendy, Minus his devil tail. His Ink Demon form, however, is slight more cartoony styled. He has a pair of gloves instead of just a left glove. His legs are in perfect condition, thus wearing a pair of boots. Like his core counterpart, ink flows on his face and clothes. Similar to his core counterpart, he has flexible horns that can move like animalistic ears. Personality Bendy is a cartoon character that plays in his own television show. However, his show has been shut down for 30 years. He is a devil who likes causing trouble, hence his devilish nature. He has a part time career as a villain, taking his role of being Satan's follower. Bendy happens to be a violinist, despite he never plays an instrument in his core series. Bendy is believed to have a Brooklyn accent just like Joey Drew's janitor, Wally Franks. Usually when he speaks, he uses inky puns like "Ink'redible" and "blotter". He also uses religious words like "Hell" and "Satan". The Ink Demon (simply Ink Bendy) is a soulless monster. He is the first creation made with the Ink Machine. having no soul, he lacks feelings and personalities. If the demon is really a demon, then there is no question on how it is living as an empty vessel. Relationship Boris the Wolf Boris is Bendy's best friend. He loves to play his clarinet. He first appeared in Sheep Songs. Alice Angel Alice is Bendy's girlfriend. She is a fallen angel that appeared in Sent From Above. Henry Stein Henry is Bendy's creator before Joey Drew made him resign. After his life was ruined, he swore revenge on Henry for leaving him to rot. Amen King King is Bendy's second partner. After the day he died because of a computer virus, Bendy brought him back to life with the Ink Machine using his locket. Silver Wolf Bendy secretly works with Silver Wolf at night as "Bendy". However, only King knows about this, since Prince is much closer to him than his other acquaintances. Trivia General * Bendy was born in February 10. Being a devil, he is ageless. * Bendy has no tail in the core series. However, the developer said he can have one. * The surname is given by fans for three reasons: ** Bendy is based on Mickey Mouse. ** Bendy is a devil. ** His girlfriend Alice has an official surname. * Bendy is the only Satanist in the series, hence being Satan's follower. ** It is believed that he did the ritual to bring Circus Baby back to life. * The first version of his physical form is made by AustinTheBear. ** Same goes for Reanimated Bendy, used as a Beta version of the Ink Demon. ** This is later changed with TheLapisBlock's V3 model, and Amen recreated the Ink Demon based on the final design of the core one. * He is often seen as cameos. * Bendy being a violinist is referred to his appearance of Felix the Cat and the nursery rhyme ''Hey Diddle Diddle. * He seems to like swinging on his swing, the same one used in The Devil's Swing. ** Due to this, he sometimes appears while sitting on his swing. * He appears to be incapable of getting dizzy. This allows him to spin his head as much as he wants. * Amen, being an obsessive fan, often posts drawings of Bendy on Twitter, depending on what he has in mind. Ink Bendy * He is referred to as Ink Bendy because of his yet inky form, while Boris is perfect to be called Ink Boris. * While Bendy is a devil, Ink Bendy is a demon. ** Oddly, Bendy's first episode is '''The Dancing Demon. This is likely because in English, devil and demon have the same meaning, despite referring to something else. * Ink Bendy is apparently a combination of every model versions of his core self. * In the second trailer, even though it is obviously the Ink Demon walking in the flooding hallway, his shadow shaped literally like the side view of his cartoon form. * Usually Ink Bendy cannot walk on where there's no ink. This is why he makes ink trails wherever he goes. * Ink Bendy behaves more like Satan than a normal devil. * Ink Bendy is one of the only characters whose models are being sold on DeviantArt. ** The price of the old models are twice the price of the current model due to being a double model. Gallery The Devil in The Rain.png|Bendy playing in the rain The Devil's Swing.gif|Bendy in The Devil's Swing Reanimated "Bendy".png|Ink Bendy's beta model Shadow Bendy.png|Ink Bendy's shadow. Notice that it shapes just like the side view of Bendy's cartoon form. Violinist Devil.gif|Bendy plays a violin The Ink Demon (Cartoony styled).png|Beta Ink Bendy with a pie eye The Dancing Demon.gif|Bendy dancing Bendy's Walk Cycle.gif|Cartoon Bendy's walk cycle Inkredible.png|A drawing of Bendy as a Cuphead boss, after losing before the final phase. Blotter.png|Another drawing of Bendy as a Cuphead boss, after losing in the final phase. IS THAT A MOTHER FOCKINN GGWW JOJO REFERENCE.png|is that a bloody Jojo reference? Bendy in Build Our Machine Alpha.jpg|Bendy's first appearance in Build Our Machine Alpha Source bendy-and-the-ink-machine.wikia.com/wiki/Bendy - Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki Category:Characters Category:Copyrighted Characters Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Original Characters